


The Apocalypse

by Fand0ms4lif3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0ms4lif3/pseuds/Fand0ms4lif3
Summary: The OC has the power that God has. Kinda Angst with a happy ending. Enjoy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	The Apocalypse

He walked alone, despair written clearly on his face. Broken down houses spirling around and around like a tornado. A burst of fire started him out of his reprieve, his eyes wide with fear as a realization took over and calmed his features down to a smooth nothingness.   
He walked along in a zigzag pattern taking in the dilapidated houses. Imagining stories for each house, imagining a happy family in a happy time, a time before all of this. A thud echoed off the corpse houses. A looked down lead to the realization that it was a book that was his downfall. Pain flashed across his face at the thought. Picking up the book, he flipped through landing on a random page. 

“This accomplished, the outfit, though cut in half, was still a formidable bulk.” The book snapped shut as tears began to stain the pages. The words meant something to him where it wouldn’t to others except for two. The thought of the two of them brought more tears to his eyes. “Cut in half”, dead before his time was up, marked for greatness but gone too soon. He shook his head, tear flinging from his eyes. It didn’t matter anymore, it was over and they were gone. He couldn’t have done anything, they chose what they chose and he didn’t have a choice. 

A loud crack caused him to drop the book like it burned him but no, that was another house catching the fire epidemic spreading through suburban neighborhoods around the world. The surprise was wiped away and the featureless mask was back blocking out the intrusive thoughts. It was the only way he could continue.   
A gust of air puffed past, riling up the raging fire. Unfazed, he kept walking. Mile after mile, hour after hour, day after day, wandering. He didn’t have a place to rest, a home, he didn’t belong anywhere but belonged everywhere. Eventually, he reached the coast, the ocean’s blood-red color shined under the sun like a beautiful jewel. Winking in the distance, something caught his eye. He walked towards it slowly, there wasn’t any reason to rush; nothing was time-sensitive anymore and it hadn't been for a long time.   
The thing winking at him was a necklace with a figurehead on the end. The pendant was made of a type of metal that was unknown but it didn’t matter. For a second the pendant seemed to glow but it went quickly. He knew that it couldn’t have glowed, there was nothing for it to glow for anymore. They had lost.   
He quickly snatched the necklace and put it around his neck; the figurehead laid directly over his heart, which gave a weak beat. Blood moved to bring color to the skin but it quickly faded back to the pale shade that has become the norm. He looked out over the ocean making the decision to go back to where it had all started. The walking started again but stopped very suddenly as a sob left his hunched body. His eyes were glued to the corpse of a child, the bones being slowly pulled to the red nothingness where they would sink and become no more. The sand puffed into the air before settling in a thin layer over the hunched back. He shook, sobs racking his body until he passed out from the force. 

Blue eyes blinked open and took in the surroundings. The blood water lapped at black cracked loafers and the tan trenchcoat was starting to stain red. He quickly jumped out of the way of the incoming tide. With a wave of his hand, his clothes became dried. A pat against his chest reassured him that the figurehead pendant was still against his heart. An image suddenly hit him like a train. Two men, one in a heap load of plaid and the other in a leather jacket with the same figurehead pendant hanging around his neck, beckoned him into the Impala to go back home. The image ended but one word stuck with him, home. The longing for home had become stronger throughout his travels, unbeknownst to him. It was time for him to go home.   
The sand billowed up as he landed in a crouch. There was a distinct difference in this town compared to the others he had visited. He knew why it had started here; the beginning of the end. He knew to be wary here, there were things that went bump in the night that he didn’t want to meet in the daylight much less the nighttime. But, the night was fading fast into the grips of dawn. Pinks, purples, and oranges spreading their tendrils across the dark blue starry sky. He heaved a sigh of relief it wouldn’t be hard to find what he was looking for in the spirals of the dawn. He closed his eyes and tried to cyc himself up for the journey; a resounding crack snapped him out of his stupor and swung his eyes back and forth, trying to find what made the sound. Then he saw him.   
His bright green eyes glinting in the dawn's light. His signature leather jacket was singed and the plaid shirt flapped in the breeze that blew through the ghost town. A gun and knife shone from his belt where they were tucked. His leather boots were cracked from repeated use. His crooked smile spread across his face when he saw the other but it soon turned into a twisted smirk. 

“Well if it isn’t little Cassie, finally come back home.” Lucifer sneered down at the former angel.   
Tears streamed down his face as he faced what he once loved, what once was beautiful. He had fallen to his knees, having spotted Lucifer, his trenchcoat billowed around his knees, framing his hunched figure. 

He struggled to get up but soon he was face to face with his worst nightmare. A sob racked his body and Lucifer looked proudly on the reaction. He took a deep breath and looked Lucifer straight in his eyes. To his horror, the green eyes that he had become so used to seeing were pitch black. He reached out and cupped Lucifer’s face, images can flooding back to him from where he had buried them. 

This face looking to his as he dragged it out of hell. This face praying to him every night. This face smiling when he did good. This face worrying when he got hurt. This face was his everything and he would do anything to get it back.

Coming back to himself, he realized that he still had his hand on Lucifer’s, no Dean's face. He heaved in a deep level breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He gently cupped Dean’s face in his hands, his face coming in close. Dean closed his eyes in anticipation. 

“Come back to me Dean, please.” He croaked out, his voice raw with disuse.

The black slowly faded out of Dean’s eyes but the pain hidden behind them remained. Dean’s hands came to join his on Dean’s face. Tears filled and silently dripped down Dean’s face while he quickly wiped the tears away. A crooked smile lit up Dean’s face as he gazed upon him, his gaze quickly flicking to his necklace on the others throat, but the black quickly began seeping into his eyes again. Dean’s head shook back and forth in his hands, Dean was trying to fight away the Devil but the Devil was winning as he had won before. Dean’s eyes became frightened. 

“Please, Cas, please help me. It hurts it hurts.” Dean was screaming now, blood began to drip from his eyes as black fought green for dominance. 

He turned his gaze from his beloved to look at me. He gave a quick nod, and grabbed onto the shrieking figure writhing in his arms. Lucifer was spitting and wriggling because he knew what was about to happen. I closed my eyes as let a two memories flood through me. One was of Dean, Cas, and a brother living happily with each other before all of this. The other was of Cas lying passed out on the ground, Dean his brother’s heart in his hand after he ripped it out of his brother’s chest. It was time to end this, it was a long time coming and should have happened earlier. My eyes slowly opened to the scene before me. 

Cas was crying while gripping onto Lucifer with a death grip and Lucifer was switching between Dean and Lucifer. A choked sob left my throat, but I had to do this and it couldn’t be held off any longer. Godly fire began to over take my hands, Lucifer began to fight harder while Cas gripped even tighter. Tears ran down my face but were quickly evaporated as the godly fire spread around me until I was encased in it. Lucifer was a mix of biting words and full body sobs, Cas was resigned as ever. 

I paused, I wouldn’t be able to do this I couldn’t stand not seeing either of them ever again but the look in Cas’s eyes. It was full of sorrow and remorse but his resolve was steadfast. One step, another step, and another step until they stopped, burning, in front of the writhing forms. I reached out and hugged the both of them, my burning palms resting against their backs. Lucifer let out a scream as the fire destroyed his soul and burned the body that carried it. Cas let out a sob that was abruptly silenced when his body melted away but the soul was left intact as was Dean’s. A figurehead pendant dropped to the ground but went unnoticed. The fire burned brighter and hotter after the fuel had been added and the air that plumed around it didn’t damper it in any way. 

I let out a sob and the fire grew higher and higher until it became too much and my head hit the ground. Before everything went black, I thought I heard two voices whisper their thanks.


End file.
